1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a color calibration device, a color calibration method thereof, a display apparatus and a display system including the display apparatus for realizing an image in a desired color.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are variations of luminance values and colors in an image processed by a display apparatus due to electrical, physical and optical features of the display apparatus. Thus, an image signal which is provided by the same input source results in slightly different colors when being displayed by different display apparatuses. For example, even if the same broadcasting program is provided to display apparatuses by airwave or satellite, colors of the broadcasting program processed by the display apparatuses are slightly different.
In view of the foregoing problem, users of display apparatuses perform color calibration to reproduce or achieve the desired colors.
An example of the color calibration is to use a color calibration device employing a color sensor. Such color calibration devices measure color coordinates X, Y and Z of color patches, i.e., red (R), green (G), blue (B) and white (W) of a display screen through the color sensor. The measured color patches are converted into calibration coefficients corresponding to target white point and gamma level of R, G, B and W input by a user through the color calibration program. The converted calibration coefficient is reflected in colors processed by the display apparatus through a color manager of the display apparatus.
However, the color calibration device is expensive and difficult to use since it measures colors through the color sensor. Accordingly, professionals who use special display apparatuses such as professional monitors, reference televisions (TVs) and large format displays (LFD), which have to reproduce accurate colors, should use such color calibration devices, but it is not easy for normal users to use such color calibration devices.
Another example of the color calibration is to use adjustment menus from display apparatuses. The aforementioned color calibration has a limited number of adjustment items such as contrast, brightness, sharpness, color, and tint and is less accurate in color calibration than the color sensor because it does not reflect the features of the display apparatus which are directly measured by the color sensor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a color calibration device for display apparatuses which is not expensive, is easy to use, and accurately reproduces an image in a desired color.